


My Love Will Never Die

by Sinkthisboat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe Death, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkthisboat/pseuds/Sinkthisboat
Summary: Chloe Decker had an amazing life, but death comes for the best of us in old age. After Chloe's time has finally come, Lucifer realized she is going to go to the Silver City, where he will never see her again. Acting out of instinct, the Devil decided to kidnap his lover's soul, which eventually sparked a series of events that will lead to inconceivable consequences.





	1. Even the Devil May Cry When He Loses a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from a simple headcanon of how Chloe will probably enter heaven after she dies, which means our poor Luci will not be able to follow his love into where he was banished from. The story is free-formed and because English is not my first language, there might be a lot of grammar and other mistakes. Please leave a review to call me out on those things :).

He held her hand, gently tugged in the sheets as her breathing slowly turned from whimpering to a slow halt. The detective had fallen asleep at last, away from the numbing pain that was slowly spreading across her body, day by day. Her eyebrows were glimmering under the pale hospital light in a dim greyish white as if ash rained down on snow-covered grounds. 

The door behind him stuttered open. He was humming something that the sound was lost in the silent atmosphere. Amenadiel stood five feet behind him, brows furrowed like a marble statue that would not be wavered by the passage of time. If he was perceptive like usual, then he would have found the lines of worry that were embedded in the stern expression. However, Amenadiel doubted his brother would not be able to see or hear anything even if he shouted in his face.

“Go home, brother.” the angel said with a deep sigh, “It’s time.”

He ignored Amenadiel, the melody was uninterrupted despite the invisible flinch which was a result of the idea that someone is thinking of pulling him away from her. Was it Dad? He knew his thoughts were vague and unsteady, like a candle fire in the cold breeze. Dad must have come to take away another thing from him, just like he always does. But not the detective, how could he take the detective?

“Brother-”

The second Amenadiel’s hand touched his shoulder, the Devil flinched with all his nerves bubbling out like a mother han hiding eggs below its belly. He heard a distant yet distinct hiss between his outburst - Amenadiel cursed in words that he would say his holier-than-thou brother could never fathom a few decades ago. A few decades, in his world, was not but a flicker of an eye, yet it all seemed like forever ago. 

Amenadiel did not scowl at him for the blood that came out of his arm due to the sudden spread of his brother’s white wings. Instead, he stared at his brother’s feather. Those pure cream white beings shivered like newborn babies in the deepest of winter. Their owner didn’t turn his head around, but Amenadiel could feel the divinity inside his brother is flickering out of colour. 

“Close your wings, Luci.” Amenadiel said quietly, unlike his self-defined persona of the most fierce soldier of God, “People will see them.”

“Then  _ let them see. _ ” he let those words spill out his mouth like venom that could poison the tree of knowledge, the twisted expression on his face reminded people of the animalistic characteristics of the serpent that doomed humans into their original sin, “Maybe I can send them into Azrael’s arm due to shock alone, then she would be too busy to care about the detective. A better idea, maybe I should have a talk with  _ Azrael _ if she dares to show her flunky face around here.”

“Lucifer, stop.” Amenadiel’s voice grew cold, he could sense the depth of divinity shimmering beneath. God’s favourite son rarely threatens his wayward brother these days, especially after the decades they spend together on earth. He would almost chuckle at this familiar tension given to him by Amenadiel, it was annoying yet amusing like a stray dog wagging its tail at you while covered in mud. If only the eldest angel could loosen the irritating undertone of his words, “Do you know how deranged you sound like right now? Chloe’s time has come, it’s the nature of life. No mortal can avoid the inevitable. Even the blessed will one day walk the gates of Death.”

“But not the detective,” he interrupted Amenadiel, the buzzing sound in his ears expanded following each words coming out of his brother’s mouth, “not Chloe.”

Amenadiel sighed again. That self-righteous bastard. Standing there as if the being lying there that was snatched away by the grasp of dad was not his friend as well. Talking about the cycle of life, he sneered at that thought. No, it won’t happen on his watch. 

“You two had a wonderful life, Luci.” Amenadiel whispered with more unwavering determination in his dissuade, no, command, “The house where Lux used to be, three hybrid children, the songs you sang to her while she fell asleep and slammed into the piano in the last days. I thought dad gave you guys enough time to say goodbye. She was an amazing detective, working till the last minute of her breath. Thousands of souls in the Silver City is at peace because of her. She was an amazing mother, Trixie has become a truly influential human and Chloe’s name will be whispered by her to her children and her children’s children. She was a brilliant friend; Maze, Charlie and I will make sure her story will withstand the test of time. Where she is going, she won’t be alone. Dan and Ella is waiting there for her.”

A gasp escaped his throat with dangerous connotation - although in Amenadiel’s eyes he was gasping for air because the pain he was in - but the Devil knew that it was not sorrow but hellfire. Raw and clean like the feeling of wings cutting through the howling wind that engulfed his body, it was such an unpleasant feeling that left a mark on his mind forever sine the day he fell. Now it came back like an old friend, he hasn’t felt dad near him in so long that he forgot how much God took from him, enough for him to consider plunging a sword through his almighty heart.

“How  _ dare _ you?” the Devil hissed, his eyes turned into a scarlet red, yet those pupils were flickering with the reflection of morning starlight, as if meteor rain crushing into Hell, lit up the eternal darkness inside, “How dare you start using the past tense in the same line as her name? Let’s see if Dad want to scrub off someone you care about from the world. Imagine the doctor or Charlie lying here about to be  _ wiped from existence. _ ”

The sudden sharp cut into his flash was unexpected. Grey wings like the sharpened blade that reflected the maniacal look on his face. The Devil stilled, his face that was shifting between its devil and human mode grew stable. He almost forgot that Amenadiel had limited tolerance for his outrageous speeches, these few decades might have corrupted the guard he had around the buffer angel, but God’s strongest soldier was never to be messed with his full power on. However, he held up his head high with a hysterical laugh as the pain struck through his body. Amenadiel gave him the look as if the angel was the one who was attacked with a mix of confusion and hurt. It was the same look he gave the brother who rebelled eons ago on the rubbled battlefield of the Silver City. His mind strayed towards an interesting thought, the Devil wondered if they fixed the statue of dear old Dad standing in the middle of the city that was a light year tall - he purposefully destroyed that thing with the intention of letting no one to worship it until the end of time.

“Be warned, Satan. No more threat towards my family.” Amenadiel’s angelic voice peeked through the body of a mortal man in a sweatshirt that Linda gave him repeatedly after forgetting their anniversary due to Alzheimer's disease, “You are crossing a line. Chloe is not going to be wiped from existence. I am here to take the blessed soul of God back to the Silver City, that’s where she belongs, that’s her home.”

“Well, that’s not my home,” he whispered, letting those quite words sink in.

Amenadiel faltered, he shoved his huge grim wings back into his back. The expression on his was tainted by sympathy for his brother, even though the angel was still loyal to Heaven to a fault, but the years on earth gave him a new perspective of his rebellious brother that he thought he knew for millenniums. His brother was an unpredictable pattern of blinking eyes gilded the night and wild scorching hellfire. But now Amenadiel also knew that the Light Bringer could be the warm flicker in the stove during Christmas nights. Chloe Decker was the Devil’s container, she stopped Lucifer in setting the whole world on fire. All the unruly hellfire of Hell was focused on one person alone. And that person’s live-fire was the one thing Lucifer couldn’t control, no matter how hard he tried.

His dark eyes clearly saw through his brother’s hesitation. “At least let me say goodbye one more time, brother.” The Devil whispered in a voice that could infect any heart on earth, the gentleness and sorrow in his voice was like having a firefly dying in your palm, “I will not be able to see her again.” After all, heaven was not somewhere the Devil could follow the detective to. 

“Fine,” Amenadiel finally agreed, “I’ll give you five. Do whatever you have to do.”

“I will,” he said.

“I’m sorry, brother.”

He watched the angel walk out the door. he whispered in a voice that his brother couldn’t hear, “I’m sorry, too.” 

The sound of an angel flying away was deafening yet quite. Imagine the cry for help of a man drowning, after the initial screams for help that could pierce through any creature’s heart, the only thing left afterwards is the rings on the water surface. That was when Amenadiel figured out something was not right, because when he burst into the room again. The only thing welcomed him was the high peach sound of the electrocardiograph and a thin line. 

When the doctors came squirming in to declare the time of death, the Devil was already gone. He had stolen the soul of Chloe Decker away from Heaven. 


	2. Knocking on the Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker's thoughts when Lucifer dragged her away from Heaven.

Time was comparably kind to Chloe Decker. At least before this one trip to the hospital for an annual check turned out with a foul result. She was basically coerced into retirement after thirty years of serving the precinct by her celestial family, it was hardly a situation where she can say “No” to. 

When she was sent into the hospital room for the first time, her youngest son was still preparing for his final exam before college. The twins and Trixie didn’t tell their little brother that their mother was in critical condition after Chloe’s situation was stabilized. According to Lucifer, they were almost having a shouting match inside of Chloe’s room before their Devil father kicked them outside with his voice tuned down into a thundering roar. 

If someone had told Chloe Decker when she was in her fortieth that Lucifer Morningstar would be the stricter parent for their children, she would have probably thought they hit their head in a car accident. 

Who would have thought? The King of Hell was apparently quite an intimidating authority figure. Although the kids heard myths from big sister Trixie about how Lucifer Morningstar was the coolest step-dad you could hope for growing up, none of them believed her whatsoever. Maybe it was because Trixie was a pure human, which made Lucifer feel comfortable somehow to give her money for swearing. While the kids are children born from a union between a human and a fallen archangel, which meant that they had the potential to do far more severe things than creating bad words. 

“You shouldn’t scare them like that,” Chloe remember telling Lucifer that after he flashed his red eyes which led to a high-pitch crying competition between the twins when they were seven-year-old, “John and Penelope were trying to protect the kid at the playground from being bullied. I already grounded them.”

“Oh no, Detective! Do you really think I give a crap about those brats who got bitten up by our Rosemary’s babies?” Lucifer’s tone changed like a swift of the wind, his face suddenly relaxed into an amused grin when Chloe opened her mouth, “Those brats deserve the punishment. The twins necessarily did them a favor so they don’t have to go to Hell later in life. I think they did was quite justified!”

Chloe rolled her eyes again. By then, it had become such a used expression on her face sometimes Chloe would wonder if her eyeballs will permanently turn white due to the habit.  
“But they shouldn’t have done that.” Lucifer continued, the playful voice disappeared into a much more dangerous sound, “They knew you wouldn’t approve. Knowing that the twins still disobeyed your wishes and went on to beat up those kids with their power. They broke their mother’s heart, and that was unacceptable. Hybrid kids are a handful, especially with your work and stuff, those little devils should have known not to bother you with another headache.”

Chloe could never describe the feeling of having her heart skip a bit to anyone. Especially not when she still needed to pretend to be angry with Lucifer who was missing the point like usual. However, she knew that those words will ring in her ears for the rest of her life, even the life beyond death.

She was never sure if she would go to heaven. Chloe Decker never believed in the supernatural power in the first half of her life. When her dad died in a horrible shooting and the killer walked free, she decided that there must be no God who would enforce justice in this world. The reveal of Lucifer’s Devil face shortly turned her whole world upside-down, but in the large scope of their life, that inkling of mistrust also became something of a joke that could be made over three boxes of cereal and a remote controller. 

Sometimes Chloe still wondered, if her children’s grandfather would ever stamp approval on her request to enter Heaven after death. Marrying the Devil seemed like a big no-no in terms of getting into God’s good book. It’s not like Chloe would change anything if the answer was a yes. She was a detective to the day of her death because she would only believe the truth she saw with her own eyes. The conclusion Detective Decker had drawn after decades of the partnership was that the Devil was never truly a bad person. If God is going to reject her from Heaven’s doorstep because Chloe chooses to love Lucifer, then all the merrier. At least in Hell, they could spend eternity together.

That was the last thing Chloe remembered telling Lucifer before she entered a long-stretched coma. Unexpectedly, the Devil frowned at her casual proclamation.

“Detective, you don’t know what you’re wishing for.”

She had never heard Lucifer say anything with that dark look on his face, as if what Chloe said was something that might actually come true. 

“Seriously. After all these years of making jokes of every homicide case being a bad parody to yourself. This is the one thing you take offensive about?”

The Devil’s frown intensified, the circles around his eyes seemed grimmer as Chloe’s breath grew weaker as each word spilt out. He didn’t answer her at all. 

They didn’t have time to continue that conversation before Chloe lost her consciousness. But she still vividly remember even when the oxygen mask was placed on her face which bleached out her voice. The last words she said to Lucifer while alive was a murmur of comforts that promised she would never put him in a situation to make that choice. She promised she’d wake up, and they’d live another decade together before dealing with the crap surrounding death. 

Chloe lied. She could already feel her soul floating out of her body as the white room drew near. She wondered if this was how it just felt like for Lucifer and their youngest boy sprawled their wings and fly. Your whole world suddenly felt like bed sheets being pulled away from beneath your tummy, everything flashed by like a videotape. 

Oh no, Lucifer would hate her for this. 

Chloe Decker was going to go to Heaven. 

She fought with the sensation as something lifted her up. It might be Lucifer’s hands, as he did all those times when they went on a family flying trip. Those all ended in total disasters and Chloe had heart attacks during every single one of them. This was so much calmer, like water waves swiftly pressing against your skin and carrying you up with its current - the sensation of a soul leaving a body, as she will later learn - and there was light. Pure, white light that was nothing like the cold and calculated one in the precinct, or the flashy and blinding one of the hospital. It was also definitely not the kind of warm firelight that stained orange that Lucifer seemed to favour the most.

She heard someone whisper, “I’m sorry, too.” 

Just as Chloe started to get along with this unavoidable force that was pulling her up. Something sharp snatched her non-corporeal body that was floating like an air balloon. Her mind suddenly cleared under this force that was clearly distinct - if not opposite - from the one that was pulling her upward. The force that stopped her descend upward shone in a shade of colour that was much more flamboyant than the one that was pure light. It’s like a drop of blood being dipped into a saturated glass of clean water. Odd, unnatural, menacing.

Or it should have been menacing. If it wasn’t so familiar that Chloe simply knew she belonged.

“Lucifer,” she called out.

The Devil’s scarlet eye that seemed to tear through the force of calling which was pulling Chloe’s soul away from Earth. The Light Bringer is certainly quite good at deafening the light around them so that his own fire could form a protective ball that engulfed Chloe’s soul. The different shades of colour scorched like fire compared to the clean and calm white light.

“Long time no see, Dad.” she heard Lucifer whisper, “The Detective doesn’t want to go with you.”

Then Chloe felt something tore through her entire being. Like a primary connection between something of her essence and something beyond was snatched into two. 

For the first decade, after their relationship had officially become a thing, Chloe and Lucifer continued their work as partners for the precinct. Their closure rate was floating like oil on top of water due to Lucifer’s whole desire schtick and Chloe’s clear judgement.

As time passed, there was hair in the detective’s ponytail that flared an even lighter shade than blonde. Wrinkles slowly crept onto her forehead when she frowns at Lucifer’s ever-so childish behaviour of messing up the crime scene. Her moves slowly became numb. Sometimes Chloe found her aim slight moved to the side from where she intended to shoot. All these small changes crept into her body as one year was replaced by another, while Lucifer remained the same. The smug smile on his face, the strength that could lift 200 pounds suspects up by one arm alone and the ever-growing appetite for unnamable things (like alcohol and drugs). 

One day it became pretty obvious that there was something wrong with the civilian consultant. Between Dan’s weight gain and Ella’s thicker glasses, Lucifer’s constant presence started to become suspicious towards those who knew the egocentric yet charming consultant long enough. That was when Chloe decided that she would have to fire Lucifer from the precinct - she never saw the Devil so hurt in her life like the day when she announced this news to him. 

“Stop sulking,” she told him with a teasing smile that beat the Devil at his own game, “I am inviting you to a brand new type of partnership.”

Lucifer beamed with a thousand sun in his expression, while still teary-eyed from being fired from his day job. It never amazed Chloe that his expression will always remind him of a five-year-old child throughout their time together.

Apparently, this time Lucifer still refused to let her fire him from their partnership.

Chloe felt herself smile while Lucifer’s colour defeated the calm and soothing light. Because while the force of Heaven was calm and welcoming, she had spent too much of her life with the Devil who had a blatant warmth to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a proper continuation of the story, I know :D. It is simply what Chloe was thinking when Lucifer decided "I'm going to fucking kidnap, my dead Detective." Notice that this is only because Chloe was unconscious and literally dying, so it reflected more of what she feels with her instincts instead of reasons. When she realized what Lucifer has actually done and the consequences of his actions, then she might have a completely different reaction. Anyway, that's the story of the next chapter.


End file.
